Something
by Luzbelita
Summary: SPOILERS DH! Lily tiene 'ese algo' que a James le produce una sensación que no sabe describir. Pero sabe, no es cariño de hermanos. Incesto. Tercera Generación.


Este fic tiene **SPOILERS** DH! Detente si no has leído el libro aún. Estás advertido.

**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia ni millonaria, gracias por preguntar.

Respuesta al reto: **Bésame **propuesto por **Maromeh **en el foro de Weird Sisters.

Gracias a Maro y Kat por leerlo y darme su opinión de él :)

**

* * *

**

**Something**

**

* * *

**

I.

Siempre ha sido muy posesivo con ella. Cuando son niños no deja que ningún niño se acerque a ella, ni siquiera su primo Hugo. Lily Luna Potter juega sólo y exclusivamente con sus hermano James Sirius y Albus Severus Potter.

Nunca ha entendido por qué es así, por qué su ceño se frunce involuntariamente y sus puños se cierran sin que se de cuenta cuando la ve con alguien más, por qué se desespera cuando la ve llorar y cuando aún no tiene ni diez años, va a su cuarto a escondidas de su padre a verla dormir o jugar con ella cuando se despierta a la madrugada.

Cuando va creciendo comienza a admirar esos pequeños detalles que sólo él es capaz de ver. Cómo su pelo colorado, más parecido al de su abuela que el de su madre, se eriza cuando está de mal humor y cuando está triste se vuelve opaco, rebelde y hasta puede vérselo decaído. Como también que cuando llora sus ojos se vuelven más claros, tirando a un color miel.

Cuando la abraza una sensación extraña se apodera de su ser, le gusta sentirla bajo de su cuerpo, sentirse una imagen poderosa a su lado y el único que la puede proteger. Cuando pone sus manos en su espalda y lo acerca a su cuerpo algo se despierta en su interior, tiene deseos de estar aún más cerca de ella, de sentir más de lo que ya siente. Cuando era chiquita sentía algo especial, pero no era como ahora. Porque antes sólo sentía sus manos y su cabeza en su pecho. Ahora es diferente. Ahora siente sus pechos chocando contra su tórax cuando inhala y exhala aire, siente su respiración sobre su cuello y sus manos ahora están rodeando su cintura.

No sabe en qué momento se desarrolló, cuándo dejó de ser la pequeña Lils para convertirse en la adolescente Lily, cuándo sus labios se volvieron más gruesos, carnosos y de un rojo más vivo, cuándo las dos trenzas fueron reemplazadas por el pelo suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, marcando las facciones de su rostro que comienzan a cambiar. No lo sabe pero la diferencia está ahí, y no puede obviarla.

**II.**

Cuando entra a Hogwarts la sola idea de estar lejos de ella hace que la emoción de entrar al colegio no sea tan grande como la esperada. Una parte de él está fascinado con la simple idea de irse de su casa para comenzar el colegio, conocer esos lugares de los que sus padres y tíos tanto le hablan, hacer nuevos amigos y compartir con ellos más que las horas de clase. La sola idea de vivir todo eso lo emociona. Pero pasar de verla todos los días a hacerlo sólo en las vacaciones de verano y navidad le parece una tortura ¿Por qué no podía traérsela con él? Así todo sería perfecto. Pero no puede hacerlo y no le gusta la idea de despertarse a la mañana e ir a desayunas sin recibir sus abrazos, su sonrisa y sus ojos atentos en su comida para ver si va a terminar su plato.

Está en la estación King Cross despidiéndose de todos ya que es la hora de marcharse. La gente pasa a su lado dando empujones o gritos desesperados a sus hijos para que no pierdan el tren, algunos se despiden con lágrimas en sus ojos de sus hijos y le hacen prometer que le escribirán aunque sea dos veces por semana. Fija su mirada en su familia e intentando no ponerse sentimental comienza a despedirse de ellos.

Su madre lo abraza con fuerza besando sus mejillas dos veces, su tía Hermione lo abraza (con menos fuerza que su mamá) y le desea buena suerte. Su tío Ron le da unas palmadas en el hombro junto con algunas bromas, Albus lo mira fijamente pero no dice nada, por lo que James se acerca a él y le despeina el pelo juguetonamente, sabiendo que eso le molesta. Su padre le sonríe orgulloso y le hace saber lo contento que está de saber que comenzará la que él llama _la mejor etapa de tu vida_ y le da un fuerte abrazo.

Lily está detrás de su madre intentando ocultar las lágrimas que purgan por salir de sus ojos. James la mira un instante y sonríe divertido, se acerca a ella poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura y le dice:

—Nos veremos dentro de poco, no te preocupes —y le da un fuerte abrazo al que su hermana contesta con la misma intensidad, sin querer soltarlo para que no la abandone.

—Te vas a ir —le reprocha haciendo un puchero.

—No me voy a ir por mucho tiempo, antes de que te des cuenta vamos a estar juntos en navidad —vuelve a darle un fuerte abrazo y entra a los vagones del tren, ansioso por comenzar su primer año.

**III.**

Cuando vuelve a verla para navidad no se ha dado cuenta cuánto la ha extrañado hasta que la ve. Ha crecido unos centímetros y su cabello está más largo, pero sigue siendo su Lils. Cuando llega a casa, se encuentra con que todos están allí juntos para celebrar las fiestas, lo saludan con abrazos, sonrisas y halagos sobre cuánto ha crecido ese tiempo lejos de ellos. Lily está al lado de Albus y no le saca los ojos de encima, tiene un vestido verde que sobresalta la palidez de su rostro. Cuando fija su vista en ella, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y corre con fuerza hacia él que la recibe con un fuerte abrazo que la hace girar en el aire.

No quiere separarse de ella, cada segundo que pasa lejos de las preguntas de los adultos lo pasa con ella y Albus. Juegan juntos a todos los juegos que se les ocurren, escuchan las anécdotas que cuenta sobre sus profesores y compañeros o simplemente están acostados en el piso disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

A la noche está junto a Lily hasta que ella se duerme y aún después de eso se queda observándola, totalmente ajeno al resto del mundo, sintiendo que esa llamita en su interior que sólo ella despierta parece volverse más grande.

**VI.**

Su primer beso es con una compañera de su curso. Está en tercero y se ha quedado hasta tarde terminando los deberes atrasados de pociones, ya que lo han castigado por lo cual no ha tenido tiempo de terminarlos. Jane está allí también, sentada en los sillones leyendo un libro. Son compañeros pero no han hablado mucho, todos sus amigos le dicen que no le saca los ojos de encima y que todo el tiempo parece estar siguiéndolo. Él no nota aquello.

Decide tomarse un descanso antes de seguir escribiendo, así que va a sentarse a su lado porque está aburrido y si no habla con alguien se quedará dormido allí mismo. Es todo muy rápido, está hablando del próximo partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw cuando siente que en verdad no le están prestando atención. Levanta su mirada hacia su compañera y ve que ella lo está mirando pero no parece estar escuchándolo, quiere preguntarle qué le pasa pero antes de poder decir algo Jane se lanza encima suyo.

Se tambalea sobre el sillón, sorprendido ante su reacción. Pero luego posa sus manos sobre su cintura y comienza a responderle el beso. Espera muchas cosas de su primer beso, menos lo que sucede. Por un momento no es a Jane a quien besa si no a Lily, a su Lils. En su mente puede ver sus ojos cerrados delicadamente y sus pequeños labios rosa sobre los suyos y cuando sus lenguas se encuentran una sensación incontrolable empieza a arremolinarse primero en la boca del estómago y recorre su cuerpo de forma violenta incentivándolo a buscar más que un simple beso.

Se separa de Jane bruscamente, asustado por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Se aleja de ella lo más que puede hasta que choca contra el respaldo del sillón, sus ojos están desorbitados y su cara muestra un pánico verdadero. Jane lo mira entre preocupada y asustada y sin saber qué hacer se aleja de él también.

—¿Estás... estás bien? —le pregunta todavía nerviosa.

—Sí...sí, estoy bien —le contesta atropelladamente, levantándose y corriendo hacia su habitación dejando totalmente sola y confundida a la chica y los deberes a

medio terminar.

**V.**

Cuando ese año vuelve a su casa las cosas son diferentes. Ya no puede mirar a su hermana a la cara sin sentir asco y repugnancia de sí mismo, evita cualquier contacto físico con ella y cuando le preguntan en broma sobre alguna novia no puede evitar sudar, romper o golpear algo de lo nervioso que lo pone recordar aquello.

Ese tiempo encuentra un gran apoyo en su hermano Albus. Él sabe que algo anda mal, tiene olfato para esas cosas y también sabe cuándo debe preguntar y cuándo no. Le gusta su silencio. Cuando cree que va a enloquecer simplemente se encierra en su cuarto con él y se queda allí, disfrutando de su compañía y antes de darse cuenta están hablando sobre Hogwarts, quidditch y muchas cosas más que lo hacen olvidar y pasar un buen tiempo con su hermano.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunta una noche Lily en la cocina. Es de noche y no puede dormir así que va por algo de comer a la cocina donde la encuentra sentada en la mesada con un vaso de leche en las manos.

—¿A mí? No, ¿por qué? —agarra un platón y se sirve cereales con leche y va a sentarse a la otra punta de la mesa, evitándola todo lo posible.

—Estás... raro.

Se queda en silencio incapaz de poder mentirle a su hermana. Quiere abrazarla y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero se siente una basura con sólo recordar lo que ha pasado.

—¿Hice algo malo? —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se muerde el labio inferior para no llorar.

James no se espera aquello y si hay algo en el mundo que no soporta es ver a su hermana llorar y más si es por su culpa. ¡Al diablo aquel beso, al diablo todo! Su hermana está llorando y él debe consolarla. Se acerca a ella y rodea con sus brazos su cabeza atrayéndola hacia él. Lily lo abraza por la cintura y comienza a llorar silenciosamente, dejando escapar todo el sufrimiento que le causa la actitud esquiva y distante de su hermano.

Se quedan abrazados más tiempo del que puede recordar, sintiéndose completo nuevamente teniéndola a su lado, aquellas dos semanas lejos de ella ha sufrido más que en toda su condenada vida. En ese momento se da cuenta que quiera o no, no puede estar alejado de Lily. No sabe qué es lo que la une a ella, por qué es tan diferente a todas sus otras relaciones. No sabe pero tampoco le importa, porque es lo suficientemente egoísta de querer mantenerla a su lado aún sabiendo que algo no está bien con él y sus sentimientos. Pero no soporta la sola idea de estar lejos de ella.

**VI.**

Aquel año empiezan el colegio juntos. Hogwarts conocerá a los tres Potter y todo será diferente.

No sabe cómo sentirse con respecto a esa idea. Está contento porque ahora la verá más tiempo y compartirán más cosas, pero Hogwarts es un mundo diferente y no sabe cómo van a ser las cosas ahora. Ella estará con los de primero y tendría sus amigos y él ya pasa a cuarto y ya tiene los suyos. Con Albus no comparten tanto tiempo juntos, él siempre está con un amigo y se hablan poco a comparación que en la casa, no sabe por qué. Pero lo que sí sabe es que no quiere que pase lo mismo con ella.

Decide que no puede dejar que eso pase, así que ese año se convierte lo que los _muggles_ llaman _tutor_. No pierde oportunidad para mostrarle el colegio y enseñarle cualquier cosa que pueda (o no) necesitar. Se quedan todas las noches junto con Albus, (ya que si se hace todo esto por ella tampoco puede dejarlo solo a él), hablando sobre todo los temas que se les ocurriesen, jugando con los almohadones o haciendo los deberes. Aquello es como estar en casa pero aún mejor.

**VII.**

Las cosas dejan de ser tan fantásticas en su último año en Hogwarts. Todo es más complicado. Es un maldito adolescente con exceso de hormonas y lo que siente por su hermana ya no es una llamita en el pecho, es una _revolución_. No quiere dejarla sola ni un segundo, no quiere verla con ningún hombre a su alrededor y enloquece cuando alguien está muy cerca suyo. Es enfermizo lo que está sintiendo y no puede controlarlo, porque el colegio ve que ya no es una nena y, sobre todo, él ya no la ve_ como a una nena._

Y están peleados por primera vez en sus vidas. No se hablan, ni siquiera se miran y cuando se encuentran por los pasillos giran la cabeza hacia otro lado con la furia brotando por los ojos. Aún siente odio de sólo recordar aquella conversación.

—_Voy a ir a Hogsmeade con Austin este sábado —le dice en el gran comedor._

_Deja el tenedor con comida que tiene en la mano y gira su rostro al suyo y la mira tan fijamente que Lily comienza a incomodarse._

—_¿Con quién? —repite con falsa tranquilidad._

—_Con Austin, mi compañero —contesta algo temerosa._

—_Ibas a ir, no pienso dejarte salir con él._

_Lily abre la boca completamente indignada._

—_¿Por qué no?._

—_Porque conozco a la gente como ese tal Austin y sé qué es lo que quieren._

—_¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! Además, no sos nadie para decirme con quién puedo salir y con quién no —exclama enojada por la actitud de James._

—_Soy tu hermano mayor y si te digo que no vas a salir con él, adivina, no vas a salir con él —sentencia mortalmente serio._

—_Lamento comunicarte que no pienso romper mis planes. No pierdas tu tiempo, hermanito._

—_Vas a cancelar la cita aunque te tenga que obligar..._

—_Inténtalo nomás, vas a ver lo que hago —se levanta del Gran Comedor con entereza, mirando a su hermano con odio y se va a la sala común sintiendo la mirada de James clavada en su espalda._

Lo peor de todo es que ha salido con él. Ese sábado la busca por todo el maldito castillo y no la ha encontrado. Nunca se ha sentido tan herido en toda su vida, lo ha traicionado...

Entra a la Sala Común que está vacía, ya que todos están afuera disfrutando de los últimos días de verano. Deja los libros que ha ido a buscar a la biblioteca y se sienta en el sofá a descansar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? —se sobresalta al escuchar su voz detrás de él, creía estar solo.

—Hasta que admitas que te equivocaste y me pidas perdón —le está dando la espalda, no se atreve a mirarla a la cara.

—Esto es estúpido, ya no me equivoqué.

—Sí que lo hiciste.

—¡Tengo 14 años, por Dios! ¡Soy una adolescente! ¡Quiero salir con chicos! ¿Está mal eso acaso? —se sienta en el sofá lo más cerca posible de él para que no pueda escapar.

—Sí, está mal —dice, con un hilo de voz. Tenerla tan cerca le intimida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué está mal?

—Porque sos una nena. No podes andar saliendo con chicos así como si nada. No sabes nada todavía.

—¿No sé nada? Puede ser, pero si no comienzo a vivir la vida voy a seguir sin saber nada.

—Hay diferentes maneras de vivir la vida.

Se acerca aún más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal por completo: —A ver... ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno... No sé... podes quedarte acá... preguntarme a mí —no puede articular ninguna frase coherente y siente que comienza a faltarle el aire.

Lily lanza una risa incrédula que resuena por todo el castillo.

—¡Vamos, James! Puedes inventar mejores cosas que esas.

—No... no estoy inventando nada.

Lily lo mira a los ojos unos segundos y parece encontrar algo en ellos que le decepciona, porque su sonrisa desaparece de su rostro y lanza un suspiro cansador mientras se encoge de hombros y agacha la mirada al piso.

—No te entiendo.

—No quiero que te lastimen —junta valor para sujetar su barbilla obligándola a enfrentarle—. ¿Tan difícil es eso de entender?

—No, no lo es —en sus ojos hay cansancio y algo parecido a tristeza. James no puede evitar recordar esas dos semanas que estuvieron alejados y se siente nuevamente culpable por hacerla sentir así, por sentirse así por ella.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, no puede mover su cuerpo ni despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Tienen algo especial ellos, lo atrapan y lo hacen sentir cosas que no siente por nadie. Podría estar toda la vida de aquella manera, junto a ella... Tenerla cerca y sentir su respiración junto a la suya.

De pronto siente que su boca se seca e inconscientemente se los remoja con la lengua y puede ver como los ojos de Lily se desvían a ellos. Él hace lo mismo con los suyos y puede observar que tiene los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y nunca antes los ha visto tan rojos en toda su vida. Parecen tan secos como los suyos y la necesidad de mojárselos con su lengua lo inunda por completo.

Inclina su cabeza hacia la suya con lentitud, asustado por lo que sabe que va a hacer. Se detiene a centímetros de sus labios sin saber si seguir o no, puede oír cómo la respiración de Lily se vuelve agitada de repente, pero no se aleja en ningún momento, lo que él entiende como una señal a que continúe. Corta la distancia que los separa atrapando sus labios con los suyos en un pequeño contacto, temeroso por su reacción. Sus labios son suaves bajo los suyos y puede sentir cómo tiembla.

Piensa en separarse e irse, pero Lily posa sus manos en sus hombros y lo empuja imperceptiblemente hacia ella. James cierra los ojos y abre tentativamente los labios, ladeando la cabeza hasta que su nariz choca con la suya. Al principio es un beso tímido, sus labios se mueven torpes bajo los suyos y cuando sus lenguas se encuentran un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo, dejándolo con una sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. Recorre toda el interior de sus labios con su lengua con tranquilidad, posando sus manos en su rostro con delicadeza, como si fuera una princesa de porcelana.

Cuando se separan, ella tiene los labios ligeramente hinchados y más rojos e inhala y exhala con rapidez intentando recuperar el aire. Lo mira a los ojos de una manera que no puede descifrar y baja su mirada al sofá, mirando la nada mientras se toca sus labios con su mano, tanteándolos con cuidado, como si no creyese lo que acaba de pasar.

James se mantiene en silencio, nervioso. Su respiración también es agitada y puede sentir que ahora el cosquilleo está en sus labios húmedos. No puede asimilar la idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ha besado a su hermana menor y no se arrepiente, es más, desea volver a hacerlo. No puede comparar la sensación de besar sus labios con nada en el mundo. Es una sensación dulce y especial; como todo ella.

—Entonces... —comienza ella.

—Entonces.

—Así son las cosas —dice más para sí misma que para él.

_¿Así están las cosas? ¿Cómo estaban las cosas?_ Se pregunta mentalmente.

—Pero somos hermanos... —puede notar que está confundida pero él está igual o más confundido aún.

—Lo sé... Pero, no sé qué es lo que pasa... pero siento algo más por ti que amor de hermanos.

Lily levanta su mirada al escuchar aquello y lo mira extrañada, se siente aturdida ante la situación surrealista que está viviendo.

—Lily, te quiero —James agarra sus manos y las aprieta con fuerza, intentando demostrarle que es verdad lo que siente. No se ha dado cuenta hasta ese momento o no ha querido darse cuenta, pero ahora que ya está totalmente jugado piensa apostar su última carta para que aquello no sea simplemente un beso.

—James... yo... —quiere llorar como una niña pequeña, no sabe cómo comportarse ante la situación. Lo que su _hermano _le está diciendo es demasiado grave y no sabe qué pensar. Una parte de ella ha deseado aquel beso pero la otra le grita que aquello está mal, que son hermanos y está prohibido.

—No digas nada —James posa uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y Lily siente un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal—. Simplemente déjame darte otro beso.

Lily no responde, simplemente cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus manos junto a las suyas dándole a entender que lo intentarán, que no importa que fuesen hermanos, porque nunca nadie podría quererla y conocerla como él lo hace y porque siempre ha sabido que su relación es diferente, más _especial_ a las demás y si él dice quererla, ella le creerá... Siempre.

* * *

_OMFG! ¡He escrito un incesto de la nueva generación! Dios, si no me meto de cabeza en las cosas, no lo hago yo xD Y no, el título poco y nada tiene que ver con el fic. Vendría a ser como ese 'algo' que tiene Lily que tanto atrae a James._

_Gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá y si aprietan a mi amiga verde, me harán la persona más feliz del mundo :D Que hayan pasado unas lindas pascuas._

_Besos._

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
